Turbo Falcon Zord
The Turbo Falcon Zord is a prototype Zord Attack Vehicle and a hybrid of a falcon and Formula 1 car that becomes an ally of the Super Mega Rangers. It originally has the RPM logo on it and belongs to the Zords developed by Doctor K. When the Super Mega Rangers acquire it the Zord also bears the Super Megaforce logo. This Zord, unlike most Zords is self-aware with an A.I. system. While in development it is deemed wild and uncontrollable, being locked up and hidden away for the safety of others alongside the Paleozord. Its specs are part of the Legendary Ranger Database from the Morphin Grid allowing Noah Carver to understand its initial history. To enter the Super Mega Rangers' dimension it must go through the Legendary Megazord's chestpiece opening straight from Corinth. However, it does seem to be able to return on its own. History Professor Cog unleashed it on Corinth and triggered an alert that prompted the Super Mega Rangers from another dimension to respond. The Rangers battled the Zord to tame it and it later became their ally. The Turbo Falcon joins the last big Zord battle with the Super Mega Rangers and contributes to their winning streak until a larger wave of Armada forces arrive at Emperor Mavro's behest. While most of the Zords are badly damaged and/or destroyed the Turbo Falcon is forced back into Corinth's dimension. Legendary RPM Megazord When the Super Megaforce Rangers use the full power of the RPM Ranger Keys in the Legendary Megazord, the Super Megaforce Rangers combine the Legendary Megazord with the Turbo Falcon Zord to form the Legendary RPM Megazord. Similar to the Legendary Wild Force Megazord formation, the Turbo Falcon Zord replaces the Super Mega Racer Zord and Super Mega Sub Zord, with the Legendary Megazord attaching to his back. In this formation, Legendary RPM Megazord can fly by switching the Turbo Falcon Zord’s wheels to hover mode and its finisher is the Legendary RPM Grand Prix, where after ascending into the air, the Legendary RPM Megazord drops toward the enemy and bisects them with an overhead slash from one of its swords. Ultimate Legendary Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full power of the Super Megaforce Keys, the Legendary Megazord, the Q-Rex Drill, and the Turbo Falcon Zord combine to form the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. They summon the Ultimate Engine Cell and insert it into Turbo Falcon Zord’s port engine slot to trigger the transformation. Like with the Legendary Q-Rex Megazord, Orion’s cockpit is also teleported to the Legendary Megazord’s cockpit, once again appearing in front of Troy’s helm. The Ultimate Legendary Megazord's attacks are missiles fired from the finger tips of its enlarged left hand, and the Drill Strike attack with the Q-Rex's drill which serves as its right arm. Ultimate Legendary Megazord’s finishing attack is the Flying Fist where Ultimate Legendary Megazord fires its left hand at the target to blast through whatever it hits. The Ultimate Legendary Megazord also has a more powerful finisher called the Ultimate Legendary Zord Blitz Attack, where after summoning the Mystic Dragon, the Delta Runner, the Red Lion, and the Ninja Zord; the Legendary Zords combine their firepower (the Mystic Dragon breathing a Dragon Blast, the Delta Runner firing its forward bumper lasers, the Red Lion firing a Mega Roar, and the Ninja Zord firing his shurikens to further weaken the opponent before the Ultimate Legendary Megazord finishes them off. Kanzen Missiles.jpg|Missiles KSG-Kanzen GokaiOh.jpg|"Ultimate Legendary Megazord, Ready!" Kanzen Super Bust.jpg|"Ultimate Legendary Zord Blitz Attack!" Notes *The way Turbo Falcon Zord is summoned is similar to how the other Zord Attack Vehicles were summoned in Power Rangers RPM. This is because of an interesting similarity between ''Power Rangers RPM'' original footage (not present in Go-Onger) wherein the zords are generated from the Rangers' chests (specifically their numbers), and the original ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' footage where the chest opens up to release the Turbo Falcon Zord. *In an ironic way, the Turbo Falcon Zord connects to three teams similar to how the Q-Rex Drill connects to three teams: the mech is the RPM (Go-Onger) power, while given the name of "Turbo", which is both the Power Rangers name of Carranger and also the name of an earlier car-themed Sentai team. *The deluxe toy version has a Megazord version, despite not having an actual mode in both shows. *The Turbo Falcon has an AI system, unlike the other RPM Zords, which aren't sentient. *This is the second falcon themed zord in the RPM fleet. The other one, Falcon Zord, was actually a chicken in Go-Onger, whereas this one was always a falcon. * It resembles a Formula 1 Racer. See also References Category:Zords (Super Megaforce) Category:Bird Zords Category:Car Zords Category:Sentient Zords Category:Falcon Zords Category:Auxillary Zords Category:Zords (RPM) Category:PR 13